Wally West meets Shiera Hall, The Flash
by Historyman 14
Summary: When Wally gets sent into a another world after beating Luthor/Brainiac, he finds himself in a city call Keystone, and meets a familiar face, with a more then familiar outfit and powers... (Base off a chapter of my Shayera Hol of the Multiverse fics, and help from dragonscales00)


**OOC: I do not own any of this. Just the story itself. DC Comics owns the rest of it. C** **redit is due to dragonscales00 for a good part of this.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Earth 4019. Keystone.** **Kansas. USA.**

It was a lovely day in Keystone. Blue skies. Nice air. The Rogues have been quiet as of late. No supervillains from a another city, or world was attacking. No major natural disasters. Noting but the common street thugs, and such. So all and all, it was a good day to live in Keystone, sister city to Central City. However, suddenly, a portal opens up on top of a building. Out from it was...Wally West. The Flash of his world, Earth 12. He glances around confused. Where was he? This isn't Central City, or any other city he remembers. The last thing he remember was he had just beat that Luthor/Brainiac...hybrid...thing, by pushing to the very limited, and found the...Speed Force, but enough of that! Where was he?

He placed a finger to the communicator and called out, "Hey J'onn? J'onn? Di? Shay? Anyone? Can you hear me?" Nothing, but static. Very odd. What happen to the others? Luthor and Brainiac was finish, but anything could happen to them. Just when he thought about heading towards Metropolis to check in at the Metrotower, a police siren was heard in the distance followed by distinct gunshots. Flash sped off towards the crime and saw Policemen trying to stop Captain Boomerang and Captain Cold (What look like them, but something felt off about them.) from making off with the stolen money.

"Hey we need back up here!" Yelled one of the officers when another explosion from Captain Boomerang's boomerangs pushed the officer in the line of sight for captain cold. Flash was already on his way to save him when he heard the officer cry out, "Help me Flash!"

"I'm on it!" Said Flash, and to his shock, another voice had also said it at the same time as he did. He reached out his arm to the officer and another red arm quickly saved the officer, leaving Flash stunned. Wally looked and saw who it was. It looks to be a young woman, teen maybe even, in a Flash outfit, but a bit of a darker red, and yellow. Flash suddenly got the all powerful feeling that he very well knew this...Female Flash, if you what to call her that. He did not have time to think on it, as as the other Flash help the policeman to safety and race to face Cold...

...leaving Boomerang to deal with. "Who the bloody hell are you?! Some Flash wannabe? " The Australian man yells as he threw more boomerangs at Wally. Flash quickly sped out of the way and began to run circles around Boomerang. He quickly managed to locate his blindspot and removed his boomerangs. The Captain was left standing stupidly as he was quickly handcuffed and placed in the back of a police car.

"Good work, kid." He heard a woman say behind him, "Although I might have sue if you're planning on using my costume for your hero days." It was the female Flash woman, who had also put Cold away with a real big red mark on his face. Her voice...was did it sound so familiar? "Umm...well I could say the same about you, but..." That is when Wally saw the woman had red hair coming out of the back of her mask. Red hair that only one woman could have. That would be the one and only.. "Wait...Shay? Is that you?" He ask. The word 'Shay' got him a look from the unknown/might be Shay woman. "And who might this...Shay...be?" She 'ask' him. Shiera was then surprised when he said, "You! Shay! You don't recognize me!" "I'm sorry but the direction to Arkham is over yonder in Gotham. Would you like an escort?" asked Shiera, getting a bit annoy at this guy. The male Flash looked at her in exasperation and said, "Is there anywhere private where we can talk?"

Shiera nodded her head and a wicked grin spread across her face as she said, "Sure, but you'll have to keep up." She sped away and it took all of Flash's speed to keep up with her. She was faster than he was surprisingly but he managed to keep her in his sights. He soon found himself on the river, at some old warehouse call ' Keystone Motors' Shiera was they, drinking a soda on a old car. "OK. We can talk. Just who the heck are you? And do you know 'Shay?" She said. "It's me, Shayera. Wally West. Your best friend in the JL " This got him a real serious look. "OK, funny joke, and I like the Shayera name, but your really pushing my here, pal." She said eyeing him. This is when Wally took off his mask, showing he was Wally West. (Well, A Wally West.) Shiera choked on her soda, and spit it out.

"What the hell?! Wally!? How do you get powers!? How the hell are you in Keystone?" You supposed to be in Starling City!" "Keystone?" asked Wally, confused. He wasn't familiar with that city. "Yeah, Wally. I live here? What are you doing here? How in the name of all that's sugary and frothy did you get super speed?" asked Shiera. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. How did you get super speed?" asked Wally, "Where are your wings?"

"Wings?"

"Yeah, Hawkgirl. Where are your wings?"

"Ok. I'm really taking you to Arkham. Like right now."

"Wait wait! You don't believe me! Well how's this, your name is Shayera Hol. You're the ex-lieutenant of the Thanagarian Army, you saved Earth single-handedly by accepting Earth as your home! You used to date John Stewart for crying out loud!" said Flash, hoping it can jog a memory from her. Instead he got a frightened look from her and she said, "Wally. My name is Shiera Hall. I'm a student, not a soldier. I play hockey on the side and I'm the Flash. I don't know what's going on, but you need help right now."

Wait, Shayera!" He said, but she was already running around him very, very fast. He barely was able to move out of the way of a bolt of lightning throw at him. Lightning! Since when did Shayera threw lightning!? "I miss?" She said, confused, allowing Wally to run like hell from her. "Get back here!" She call out, going after him. "Wally, or whoever you are, stop right now, and maybe I go easy on you!" She call out, gaining on this guy.

"Look! I'm telling the truth here! I'm from Central City! You been they!"

"And I kick you over the river to Central City if I have to!"

"SHAYERA STOP!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The two speedsters raced all over Keystone City, Shiera trying her best to catch the unknown man while Wally was having a difficult time trying to convince her that his words were the truth. The city of Keystone was ablazed in red streaks as each speedster tried to outrun the other. Shiera was getting close to running at fullspeed that she only ever uses to enter the Speed Force (Which almost kill her when she first use it.) when the Wally-wannabe suddenly stopped and attempted to fight her."Ok, now you're cruising for bruising." snarled Shiera and she and the stranger began to fight atop the Lancaster Building. People that were minding their business looked outside the windows of their offices or apartments and watched in amazement as their Flash fought a male counterpart. Many took pictures and videos. Most, of course, cheer on their Flash in this odd battle.

Wally and Shiera threw fast kicks and punches at the other, and threw them hard. As good as Wally West was, he still did not what to hunt her, and adding in the fact she was also better in this too. She threw a uppercut and carry on with a dozen fast punches and sent him into a wall. "Don't make me put you into Avernus Cemetery." She threaten, clearing off a little blood on her face, as Wally pull himself up. They got to be a way to end this, and not hunting Shayera.

Thankful, they was, as yet a another red streak ran up the building and before them. Wally look and saw it was a older man, 60's maybe, in a red and blue outfit, with a gold lighting blot on the front. He had a sliver, WW1 looking helmet on with golden wings on the sides. "Mind telling me what happen?" Ask the two of them. "Whoa... are you... are you Jay Garrick?" asked Shiera, recalling the old newspapers she had read about the past Flashes of Keystone and Central City. Everyone knew about Jay Garrick, the very first Flash. "I seem to be at a disadvantage here. You know me but I don't know you." said Jay. "Wait...who's the heck Jay Garrick?" Ask Wally as he looks at the two. "Jay Garrick was the First Flash of both the twin cities of Keystone and Central City. You been living under a rock?" Shiera turns to Jay. "Sorry. Shiera Hall. College girl and the new Flash since last year."

Jay gave her a look. "Hmm. I heard a few things about your work. A lot of work to be done, but a fast learner." The old hero goes over to Wally. "So...your a friend to Shiera here, or are you having a bit of a disagreement?" He ask, looking him over. "Umm...sort of. Not to be mean, but I never heard of you, or Keystone before. I think... I'm from another world, or something." Wally was starting to put things together about where he was, and how. "Oh what? You really thing we going to believe you? That's like..." She was cut off by Jay. "Easy. Let him say his mind."

Shiera pouted a little but looked at the younger male Flash and waited for him to continue.

"I was fighting this criminal name Lex Luthor who combined himself with an Alien AI who goes by the name of Brainiac. They attempted to annihilate the Justice League, and destroy the world, but I manged to at least break the two apart before any real damage was done. Unfortunately, I am here now and while I'm glad Central City does exist, but I don't think it's my Central City, or Earth for that." explained Wally, hoping the old man and young woman would listen.

"How did you managed to stop the AI and Luthor?" asked Jay. "I ran all around the world to build up speed and then... it was beautiful, the speed force." "The Speed Force is truly something. Give us speedsters our powers. Not something to be just use for personal gain or any of that, but helping people, and doing the right thing. You look like you got the right ideas, and how to do them. Like Barry." Jay said, the other two seeing a tear from the old man."

"All right. We all got the Speed Force, and we got thous two, that Luthor guy and the AI thing, but how does this...Wally...get back to his world." Said Shiera, now feeling a bit bad for fighting him, but not showing it."Good question and I have a idea. You said you ran all around the world and use the Speed Force. If I'm right, you should get home by doing the same thing. That's if you what to go home right now." Said the First Flash to the Third Flash of a another world. "Yeah I want to get home! My friends are probably worried sick for me! I remember hearing Shayera calling out for me before I got completely sucked in. She's going to kill me if I don't get back." said Wally.

"Who is this.. Shayera to you?" asked Shiera, curious to know why Wally had been earlier insistent about convincing her that she the Shayera woman. "She's like my older sister, except you know... shorter." said Wally. Shiera smiled at his words. He talked with such honestly that it was difficult to not believe him, and flet a bit wrost for attacking him.

"Ok, let's get you home then, kid. Get ready. Me and Shiera will help get into the Speed Force." The 3 speedsters got ready and ran. And ran. And ran. And ran all around the world a countless number of times. Shiera was starting to hunt, but kept running. She had done this before, but helping someone travel to a whole another world very different. (And as said before, almost got her kill.)

Soon, everything starting to get light, and just...fast. Wally soon start to phase. "All right Kid! That's all far as we can run!" Good luck!" Yells Jay as he and Shiera slow down. One second, Wally was in the Speed Force itself. Next, he was in the middle of a ruin street. He saw Shayera, and some of the others. They did it! He was home!

"WALLY! Your Alive!?" fretted Shayera as she hugged him, and the others rush up. Wally hugged her back and said, "Shay. You will not believe where I've been." It took a while for the League to clear everything up and get things ready in motion. After Superman speech to disband the Justice League, Green Arrow own speech, and picking to have the League stay, they finally managed to find time to go to the Conference Room in the Metrotower where Flash gave his tale.

"I wasn't even in Central City. I was in a city called Keystone and get this: there was another Flash in that city." said Flash. Everybody was paying very close attention to his story. It was reviving and exciting that he got to go to another dimension that didn't have tyrannical Leaguers. "So this Flash was another you or another guy?" asked John. "It was another girl and here is when things got really upside down," said Flash as he turned his attention to Shayera, "The Flash of Keystone City? She goes by the name of Shiera Hall and she looks very similar to you, Shay."

"Wh... What?"

"Yeah, she was a student at the University. She plays hockey and she wore the same colors as me." said Flash. He watched as surprise flashed through Shayera's face and contemplation. The others look at each other. Shayera as the Flash? Keystone? They all knew about different versions of someone, the Justice Lords as one such example, but to have Shayera be born human and become the Flash was something rather new to them.

"Her name is Shiera Hall, you said?" asked Shayera.

"Yeah, it's like she could be the daughter you and Carter could have and because she absolutely adores the Flash. She ditched the wings and went for speed." bragged Flash. Shayera snorted at his statement, not noticing the way John clenched his hands at the mere thought of Shayera having a child with Carter. Though Shayera and Carter have ended things on awkward terms, John had caught Carter looking at Shayera with a look of longing. What can John do though, he willingly decided not to go with Shayera, opting to show the Universe that he was no one's puppet, but now, if that was true.

"Then again, she was definitely you, Shay. Right down to the eyes the Flash in Keystone is you. Even your names were almost the same. So maybe it was a different Hawkgirl, or something." He said. It did little to help ease John thoughts. Or Shayera's for that matter.

"Do you think maybe if I had been born human... I could have been like her?" asked Shayera. Flash was surprised at her words. Did Shayera wish she was human? "Maybe...i don't have a clue really, but you would make a great Flash, Shay." He said, putting her in thought. "Wally, how did you get home?" Ask J'onn "oh that! Well, i help her deal with Cold and Boomerang, but when i try to tell her about who i was, she tried to put me in Arkham when she didn't believe me. We race all over the place. Even beat me up a bit before this guy name Jay Garrick came along. I think he was the first Flash, or something like that. Anyway, he help me and Shiera sort things out, and then help me get back to the Speed Force to get me home. Sort of wish i was still in that world." Wally said, telling the truth about wishing he had stay a bit longer and learn more.

"So what do we do with this information?" asked J'onn. "Keep it to ourselves." Said Batman. "No don't need a cross world crisis on our hands so soon after what happen." He was right about that. So they would keep it to themselves until otherwise. The meeting was over and everybody left to their respective rooms, each in their own thoughts.

Shayera was left in deep thought. They was a world where she was a woman name Shiera Hall and the Flash. It seem she was only a year into her role, but her city already love her, and she had that...Garrick Flash man and hopefully other heroes to help her. She was not a praying woman, but to what ever the highest power they was, please keep this Shiera Hall safe.

Wally was thinking about the other world. He was more then happy to be on his own Earth with his friends, deep down, he rather wanted to meet Shiera and Jay again, maybe bring Shayera and the others with him too, and learn more.

John was deep in thought. Shayera had learn of who she was in the other world and gave off a sense of longing. He knew that she was still ostrasized in the League. New members avoided her like the plague and some of them were bold enough to hurl insults at her back. In the other world, she was human not alien. She was beloved not hated. The only similarities Shiera Hall had with Shayera Hol was that both were courageous, kind, honorable, and tenacious. It seemed that even born a different species did nothing to change who Shayera was. He had seen the longing in her eyes for a new and better life and felt a little guilt. He did after all ripped away the only chance she had at happiness away.

No matter. Although it would be sometime for this Justice League to go to Earth 4019, but for Shiera Hall. The Flash, her adventures was far from over.


End file.
